Ferdy Sinclair
Ferdy Sinclair (Roleplayed by Freja) Aspect I am not very tall, I'm a just a little over five feet tall at 5'1". I have a square shaped face, my nose is sort of bulb-y, only at the tip, it might be a bit of a button. My mouth is a little wide, my bottom lip is a little thicker than the bottom. It just makes my smile bigger. I have deep set, almond shaped, brown eyes. My hair is a very dark, a dark brown to a jet black and it naturally falls a little past my shoulders. About Ferdy My name is Ferdy, but my full name is Ferdinandina Marlies Sinclair. I am the eldest child of three. My sisters are Georgina born October 27th, and Hannelore born November 1st. I am very close to my family, my sisters are the ones who gave me the name Ferdy. Walburga, my mother despises this nickname. She has verbally admitted on numerous occasions that she hates it. She finds it a gross bastardization of my full name. Adriel, my father, and my sisters adore it because it reminds them of me. I am Ferdy to them not Ferdinandina. The girls, as we are often called when referred to as a group have given each one another nicknames. Georgina is Georgi, and Hannelore is Hannie, and of course I am Ferdy. My mother Walburga never calls us by these names, even though my father calls her Wally. My mother's name is Walburga Semmelrogge, and she is a Pure-Blood German Witch. My father's name is Adriel Sinclair, and he is a Pure Blood French/English Wizard. I am a Pure Blood witch born and raised in the United States. I was born in Bridgewater, Virginia on the 13th of December. We don't stay in one place for a very long time, the year is usually split between my mother's hometown in the suburbs of Virginia's Rockingham County and every other six months in my father's hometown in England. More specifically in Castletown, a village on the north coast of the Highland area of Scotland, situated near Dunnet Bay. We also spend every other year in Spain, in Burgos with our cousins from our father's side of the family, The Sinclair family is spread throughout Europe and South America. My father has a younger brother, my uncle by the name of Ezra. Ezra through his second wife (Mercedes Rosalía Barbosa) has three sons Bennie, Vitor Manu, Rodrigo Nicolau, and a daughter named Noela Laurita. My sisters, and our cousins ran rampant when in our happy little family cluster. Bennie and I as ring leaders didn't quite lead our siblings into temptations but we didn't protect them either. Each spring during the months spent in Virginia before Georgie and Hannie were born, my mother and father always took me to the Shenandoah Apple Blossom Festival. It is a six day festival, with a carnival and midway, dances, concerts and parades. The festival was always where Bennie and I could do anything and not get in trouble. It was probably the start of something bad. After Georgie, and Hannie were born, when Vitor, Rodrigo, Noela started coming to the festival too, Bennie and I got even worse. We could blame all of our ideas on the younger ones, and we did. I was the one who encouraged Bennie not to be so much of a parent to Vitor, Rodrigo, and Noela. Quintessence My cousin Bennie is a bad influence on me, he's like my big brother. He and I always have these competitions jumping off the roof, magic tag, or even playing "hide and seek" (finder's keepers) without letting anyone know the game is on. These ideas of fun always get blamed on the little ones. I have a dark side. I'm not evil, but I do get a kick out of causing pain. Even if I'm not the cause, better believe I'll be laughing just as hard as if I were. It isn't my purpose in life to see people in despair. I'm not a monster. I do have a shred of light in me as well, I can do things for other people. I can be selfless, I can be thoughtful. My family is my first love. My sisters, my father and my mother mean the world to me. Without them that shred of light would be extinguished. Having them reminds me that when bad things happen to good people it isn't always funny. Proficiency Defensive Magic Possessions Pets Dutch is my Teacup Yorkie, he was a gift I was given for starting at Hogwarts. He is a tiny little guy with a big bark, I adore Dutch and I would never let anyone hurt him. Ever. Propinquity Adriel and Walburga Sinclair (née Semmelrogge) My mother is an enormous pain, she is my mother and I love her. I just wish she weren't so annoyingly strict, if she would loosen up once in a while I know my sisters and I would look at her differently. My father is amazing, so funny and so crazy. If it is at all possible he might be more immature than Georgi, Hannie, or even Bennie. Georgina Sinclair Georgi and I get along great, for a little while. Then come the times when I want to rip out her hair with my bare hands. I can't be around her too long or we fight. We don't just scream at the top of our lungs. Georgi and I, we wail on each other. She gave me a black eye once, and so I broke her jaw. I always win. Hannelore Sinclair Hannie and I are like two peas in a pod, she is my favorite. She isn't but I tell her she is because we won't fight if I do, and I don't really care about lying to her. Hannie isn't as violent as Georgi and I, but she can be. She is a dirty fighter, she pulls hair and she bites. She knows better after I broke Georgi's jaw not to play with me. Category:Characters Category:Ferdy Sinclair